villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Lawnmower
The Lawnmower is the main antagonist of "Pikachu's PikaBoo". History Meowth and Wobbuffet are seen mowing the lawn in the garden. As soon as Meowth states that it was the easiest job, the lawnmower breaks down, so Meowth claims it was the end of mowing the lawn. Pikachu is then searching for the other Pokémon, looking through the garden. Pikachu makes it to the sunflower section and walks in, looking for the Pokémon. It then notices Sunflora and decides to trick it by turning away. Once Sunflora turns to look at Pikachu, Pikachu looks back at it and catches it, making Sunflora the first Pokémon out. Pikachu then walks through what seems like a maze and sees something unusual about the end of one wall. Once the wall fidgets around, Pikachu founds out that it's really Sandshrew. Sandshrew is the next Pokémon out. Pikachu makes its way toward a fountain and looks around it, noticing a miniature fountain that isn't supposed to be there. Pikachu holds its breath and looks under the water. A Chinchou swam by and toward Totodile who was making the water fly into the air. Pikachu took its head out from under the water and ran over to be closer to Totodile. It then stopped the water and tickling Totodile's nose and making it come out. Totodile was the next Pokémon out. Pikachu walked by and Larvitar hid behind Donphan. It then got the idea to push Donphan, so it pushed the Donphan down the cliff and at Pikachu. Pikachu was able to escape the Donphan, however, Donphan wasn't so lucky and fell straight into a bush. Sadly, Donphan knew it was the fourth Pokémon out. Pikachu then took a look inside of the mansion. It decided to head toward the living room first and saw Togepi on the couch, hiding in its shell. Pikachu tickled Togepi, getting it to come out. Togepi was the fifth Pokémon out. Togepi followed Pikachu around as Pikachu came to a small fireplace. Pikachu took one look and saw the blue fur of a Cyndaquil who was using its flame to act the fireplace was only lit. Pikachu called it out and Cyndaquil was the sixth Pokémon out. Meanwhile, Larvitar was angrily kicking the ground. It kicked a small pebble straight into the broken lawnmower, causing it to go haywire. Fortunately, Larvitar was able to avoid the lawnmower both times it came at it. Bulbasaur was nearly ran over. Pikachu and the Pokémon in the mansion saw the lawnmower chase down Sunflora and Sunkern as if it had a mind of its own. Both Bulbasaur and Donphan ran over to the lawnmower. Bulbasaur tried a Razor Leaf to stop it, but the lawnmower's Razor-proof and turns toward Donphan and Bulbasaur. Donphan tried to stop it with Rollout, but the lawnmower bust right through it. The lawnmower chased Pikachu, Totodile, Cynaquil, and Togepi down a hill. Oddish popped out from under the ground and turned to see the lawnmower. It, too, took off. Pikachu was the first to stand and fight, using Thunderbolt. The lawnmower was unfazed, because it's electricity-proof and simply brought out its chainsaws like a robot. Next, Totodile tried to fight it with a Water Gun, but that didn't slow the lawnmower down because it's water-proof. Afterwards, Cyndaquil tried to use Flamethrower, but somehow the lawnmower moved out of the way. Cyndaquil chased it with Flamethower, but the lawnmower jumped over each one until it landed behind Cyndaquil. Meanwhile, the unweary Meowth and Wobbuffet who were going to sweep out the chimneys. Meowth heard Pikachu yelling and turned to see some of the Pokémon running toward him. Once the gang ran past them, the lawnmower came at Meowth and Wobbuffet, chasing them down. Meowth and Wobbuffet tried to use the sweeps to stop the lawnmower, but the chainsaws cut the sweeps down. The lawnmower used its whole body to fling Meowth and Wobbuffet into a chimney. Pikachu is seen at the beginning, running from the lawnmower. Cyndaquil and Totodile ran from the lawnmower. Then Oddish, Sunflora, Granbull, and Azurill ran from the lawnmower in a setting familiar with American children. Psyduck ran across the screen from nothing. Soon afterwards, Bulbasaur, Sandshrew, and Donphan were seen running from the lawnmower with Psyduck running in the opposite direction. Psyduck tripped and fell, immediately standing up and running. Pikachu and Togepi were shown running from the lawnmower, and Psyduck was running from nothing again. Pikachu, Togepi, Granbull, Cyndaquil, and Totodile were seen running through a maze to get away from the runaway lawnmower. They, unfortunately, ran to a dead end. Right before the lawnmower ran at them, they made a break for it down the opposite way. The camera showed the whole maze and the gang running through it with the lawnmower after them every step of the way. Finally, the gang came across Larvitar who told them to follow it. They turned a corner and Larvitar waited for the lawnmower to come by. Once it did, Larvitar kicked the lawnmower to a dead end. The lawnmower got stuck there and the gang walked off. Once out of the maze, the gang thought they were safe. However, the lawnmower got out new equipment and tore through the maze, once again chasing after the gang. They ran toward a flower pot and a tree with a swing attached. Granbull jumped onto the flower pot, whereas Pikachu, Togepi, Cyndaquil, Totodile, and Larvitar ran up the tree. The lawnmower used its circular saws to cut down the tree and continue chasing after the gang. The only ones left behind were Granbull, Totodile, and Cyndaquil. Togepi, Pikachu, and Larvitar continued to run from the lawnmower. They ran across a dock and toward the end where the ocean stopped them from going any further. Right before the lawnmower hit them, they grabbed onto the poles keeping the dock from going under. The lawnmower diced through the poles and into the water where Togepi, Pikachu, and Larvitar thought they were safe. However, the lawnmower came out of the water and continued its chase. Meanwhile, the commotion woke Bayleef up. Finally, Larvitar had an idea and called the Pokémon to its side. The lawnmower chased after Pikachu and Togepi as Larvitar and the others put logs down to keep the lawnmower on a track. Larvitar called Pikachu over and Pikachu was able to get the lawnmower to chase it up the track the Pokémon had made. It was all going smoothly until Psyduck ran over with one of the logs and tripped. The log flew at the lawnmower and knocked it off course and at Psyduck. Luckily Bayleef was there and used Vine Whip to fling the lawnmower back on course. Finally, the lawnmower was headed right for the shed outside. Once inside, Pikachu and Larvitar shut the doors. The lawnmower was heard struggling around as the Pokémon looked to the shed in anticipation. The doors opened again and the lawnmower slowly wheeled out, falling apart right in front of them and died. Navigation Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Nameless Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Deceased